


Noble Gas

by whumphoarder



Series: Adventures at the Stark Lake House [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Stark Lake House, What Have I Done, disaster duo, this is ridiculous but i'm laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder
Summary: When MJ came to visit the Stark family at the lake house for the weekend, she didn’t expect to need saving. Luckily, her boyfriend is a true hero.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Adventures at the Stark Lake House [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614073
Comments: 51
Kudos: 257
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Noble Gas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/gifts).



> A million thanks to [coconutknightshade](https://coconutknightshade.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading and making me laugh my ass off <3

MJ’s twelfth-grade English teacher once spent an entire class period ranting about how much stricter college was than high school. He told them all horror stories of professors who locked their classroom doors at eight a.m. on the dot, forcing tardy students to wait in the hall for the whole lecture and then beg their peers for the notes they missed later. Another professor, he went on, forced students who forgot to silence their phones to either answer any calls they received on speaker, or have their class grade drop by an entire letter. One unfortunate student answered a call from her doctor’s office on speaker and thereby informed the entire lecture hall that she had chlamydia.

So, like most incoming college freshmen, beneath her nonchalant facade, MJ was scared shitless.

But as it turned out, there was really no need for that. The majority of her professors were actually more laid back than her high school teachers. She got to pick her own class schedule, take courses that actually interested her, and interact with students from all walks of life. College was pretty rad.

Except for the finals. Those were much, much worse than high school.

Thankfully, as of 10:30 that morning, her first year was all in the past. She finished her last exam, and was promptly picked up by Peter—who finally had his license now and wasn’t _that bad_ of a driver, though she was still grateful his Prius had interior handles to surreptitiously cling to whenever he took a turn at the speed of “whoops”—to kick off their summer breaks by spending a weekend at the Stark lake house with him. 

It was both exciting and nerve-wracking, staying over at the home of what basically amounted to her boyfriend’s extended family for the first time. Especially when that ‘extended family’ included one of the most powerful, influential, and well-respected business leaders of their time.

(Oh, and Tony too.)

The Starks were nothing if not hospitable. Morgan proved this by thrusting a homemade “crown”—consisting of pipe cleaners, pop-poms, plastic gems, and far, far too much glue—onto MJ’s head, grinning ear-to-ear. 

(Peter, wincing, quietly promised to help her wash the glue out of her hair later.)

They’d spent most of their first day out on the lakefront, she and Peter alternating between sitting in the shade and chatting with Tony and Pepper, and running around catching frogs with Morgan. It was a bit awkward at first—both of MJ’s step-brothers were older than her, so she didn’t have much experience with little kids—but Morgan was bright and witty for a six-year-old, and Peter was a natural with her, so that helped a lot. But god, if MJ wasn’t exhausted between all the first impressions and first-graders.

After dinner, they all migrated into the family room and Tony put on a movie. MJ tucked her legs under her and curled up against her boyfriend’s side, exhausted from a day containing everything from three-hour poli-sci exams, to feeding a billionaire’s alpaca turnips in the hot sun. Peter just smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The movie had barely even begun before she’d drifted off.

*

The next thing MJ knew she was being startled awake by a sound so sudden, melodious, and comically loud that it took her a half-second to realize it had come from herself. She saw both Tony and Pepper shoot a surprised side-glance toward the other end of the couch, then quickly look away again while Morgan started to giggle.

“Somebody tooted,” the six-year-old declared.

But before the blood could so much as rush to MJ’s cheeks—or the smell to her nostrils—a sheepish grin had already spread across her boyfriend’s face. 

“Sorry, Mo,” Peter said with a shrug, eliciting more giggles from Morgan, along with an amused snort from Tony. “My bad.”

And in that moment, MJ couldn't ask for a better hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for Peter/MJ before, but I saw a tweet from someone whose boyfriend covered for them when they farted in a room full of people and inspiration struck
> 
> Come and hang out on tumblr if you'd like! My url is [whumphoarder](https://whumphoarder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
